


Save a Prayer

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t say a prayer for me now / Save it ‘til the morning after" (Duran Duran)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red October 2012 Monthly Challenge - prompt: "You know I wouldn't miss your touch, if I didn't want it so much." (Steps)

When Lisbon finally opened the door he had to push aside a twinge of remorse, for she looked definitely more tired than he'd expected.

"What do you want, Jane?"

"May I come in?"

She nodded wearily and showed him to the couch. Apparently she wasn't going to argue about his impending departure – something he'd been secretly hoping for in spite of himself.

"I'm not going to apologize for shooting Red John in your stead," she blurted out all of a sudden.

"I've never thought you would."

"What then?"

Abruptly he closed the distance between them and rested a tentative hand on her cheek.

"I need some good memories before I go."

She looked him in the eyes, but didn't pull away. "This is a bad idea."

"I know."

"Okay."

Maybe she wasn't supposed to give in so easily. Right now, he just didn't care.

xxx

Lisbon carefully avoided meeting his gaze the morning after. Yet he sensed that the only thing she was regretting about their night together was the fact he'd decided to leave nonetheless.

Her body stiffened slightly when he pulled her into a hug and placed a farewell kiss on her brow.

"I want you to be happy, Teresa."

She didn't utter a word, just stood there fingering her golden cross as he put on his jacket and walked to the door.

Jane felt immediately cold as he stepped outside. It was drizzling, and the sky was overcast.

He was all alone now, definitively bereft of Lisbon's soothing touch. Shivering he got into his car, pausing before switching the ignition on.

Five minutes later he was knocking on her door once again.

She didn't even bother wiping away her tears this time. "Did you forget something?"

"I guess I did."

"Suit yourself."

With that she retreated to the kitchen and grabbed a mug full of coffee. A frown creased her brow as she noticed he'd followed her there.

"What did you forget, Jane?"

"You."

His blunt answer caught her completely off guard. She put down the mug with trembling hands and stared at him in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?"

He was aching for her touch by now, but didn't dare to reach for her hand. Not yet.

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Well, it's never too late to mend – or so they say."

Then she surprised him by standing on tiptoes and meeting his lips for an embrace.

He knew this was the closest to heaven that he would ever be.

That's why he was going to stay.


End file.
